


熟悉的野男人

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 年满20需要一个继承人的女王和一个不知道哪里来的红毛野男人





	熟悉的野男人

跳跃的篝火将夜空点成猩红色，暗橘的草地上沾染着武力搏斗过的皮革味与铁锈味。  
这是罗严克拉姆王朝首任女王莱因哈特的择偶仪式，她已经年满二十，需要为这个王国带来一个新的继承人。而继承人的另一半血统，将要从她最优秀的仆从中选出。  
原本有个无所非议的人选——自幼伴随女王长大，忠心耿耿且才武过人的吉尔菲艾斯阁下。如果不是两年前他为了保护女王而失去性命，今天不会有任何企图争夺莱因哈特的莽夫丧生。  
通过了测试的侍卫们立在台阶外，年轻高傲的女王从王座上走下，玉踝上精致的足链发出清脆的丁零声。透明的红纱包裹着她高挑有致的完美身姿，华丽的金色卷发披在女王笔挺白皙的肩后。  
今天是她的择偶仪式，而对她来说，这更像是一场祭典，祭祀她死去的挚友，与永远没能与其结为夫妻的遗憾。没有感情的目光丝毫不为地上的残骸停留，牺牲品再多，也不可能换回她独一无二的红发挚友。  
珠白的项链垂在女王丰润的胸口上，莱因哈特雪白的肌肤晶莹剔透，衬得她隐约被遮住的绯色乳粒更加勾人。那张面纱下俏丽的鹅蛋脸上长着薄情却挑逗的一张粉唇，而她露出来的逼近冰川的浅蓝色眼睛残暴而狠戾，叫在场每一个勇武的男人都不敢靠近。  
吉尔菲艾斯死后，再也没有人能克制得住这位妖艳女王嗜血的本性。成为她的交配对象，也许意味着有更惨重的代价，但即便如此，依旧有许多人前仆后继地想要获得与女王共度一夜的资格。与莱因哈特结合并诞下王族的子嗣，是他们心中最神圣的淫欲。  
金发的女王浑身缠绕着凌烈的幽香气息，夹杂着一丝甘甜的血腥味，无形地叫人双腿发软。莱因哈特略过数人径直走到一个红发的高个男人面前，尽管所有的侍卫都戴着同样的木纹面罩，他还是显得与众不同，不仅仅是他过于高挑的外表。  
红发侍卫面罩后的蓝色眼睛一眨不眨地与她对视，丝毫没有畏惧于她的气势。  
蔷薇色的薄唇勾起浅浅的笑意，莱因哈特伸手扯断了他颈上的识别牌。

木桌上除了酒杯，还有一张被摘下的面罩，清晰地告诉着莱因哈特她今夜要缠绵的对象是一个连面貌都不知道的陌生男子。她从未与挚友发生过关系，更不曾有过情夫，此刻却要将自己的身体交付他人。莱因哈特将杯中用以催情的酒酿一饮而尽，又立刻因自己的决定迁怒于脆弱的瓷杯。  
红发侍卫安静地站在一边，他已经褪下了格斗的战甲，擦洗干净换上宽松的袍子等待服侍这位人人倾心又惶恐的美艳女王。  
莱因哈特没有转过身，她将面罩甩过去，冷声道：“别让我看到你的脸。”  
“……是，陛下。”  
窸窣系紧了丝带的声音停下，莱因哈特才敢望向她这夜的丈夫。烛灯闪烁，将那一头鲜血般的宝石色红发晃得同逝去的挚友仿若一人，莱因哈特的身体不由自主地燥热了。  
催情的酒精在发挥作用，莱因哈特却站在原地没有动弹。一旦她做了，背叛了吉尔菲艾斯的事实将在她的身体里打上烙印，成为她再也洗不去的痕迹。而她将挚友冰冷躯体抱在怀里时，温热的鲜血警告过她的忠心……  
红发的侍卫走上前，轻柔而谨慎地替她褪下身上仅有的那层薄纱。  
哪怕对方戴着面罩，莱因哈特也能感觉到侍者的视线正停留在自己赤裸的躯体上，那样毫不遮掩的欲望像是为接下来的占有做着预兆。莱因哈特强忍着胸口沸腾的耻辱，一把拍开红发侍者的手：“去躺下。”  
她摘下存放着挚友红发的挂坠，生怕今夜的举动会玷污吉尔菲艾斯于她宣誓一切的纯真。空当的胸口的确解放了一部分莱因哈特对性事的抑制，她敞开吉尔菲艾斯都不曾窥探过的秘处，坐上了红发侍者的腿间。  
侍卫顺从地被她压在身下，面罩下的喉结上下滚动，结实的身体躁动着对占有她的渴望。  
莱因哈特让红发男子的身体暴露出来，和她一样赤裸，再进行着结合的步骤。  
她摸到红发侍卫触感不平的胸口，那与挚友致命的伤痕位置相仿，莱因哈特不禁问道：“这是怎么伤的？”  
“我不知道，陛下。”  
“是什么时候伤的？”  
“我不知道，陛下。”  
看来不仅她不了解这个男人，就连他自己也不清楚自己的底细。莱因哈特轻哼一声，不再发出疑问。无论如何，过了今夜之后，这个男人过往的每一个瞬间都不再会有意义。  
女王微凉的指尖顺着红发侍卫紧实的肌理向下，慢慢来到那一处已经有了硬度的部位。这是男性的生殖器官，莱因哈特知道该怎样使用它来达成繁育的目的，而她对这一切太生疏了。自然，莱因哈特也不需要熟练。  
她生涩地拓进自己的下体，柔软的玉指一点点挑动血液里的酒精，让承接男性的器官内部变得灼热。金发女王的呼吸加重了，她抚弄着红发侍者的勃起，向自己已经变得湿润的穴道里塞。她一点点往下坐，直至尖锐的疼痛贯穿她的肢体，温热的血液从结合的私处流出。  
硕物比莱因哈特想象的还要坚硬，粗壮的厚度似乎劈开了她的甬道，无情地刺破她处子的身体。莱因哈特咬紧了下唇没有放任自己喊出声，如果可以，她希望这阵剧痛会持续整晚，来陪伴她内心对背叛了吉尔菲艾斯无可挽回的愧疚。  
她撑住男人的下腹，上下起伏地用那根阴茎磨砺自己窄小的穴道。刮过伤口的痛楚让莱因哈特小腿发麻，她默念着吉尔菲艾斯的名字，把疼痛当做吉尔菲艾斯对她的惩罚来获得慰藉。  
但很快，莱因哈特喊不出来了。她的身体发生了变化，由胀痛变为了惊人的酸麻，如果继续出声，很有可能发出的会是违背她本意的呻吟。  
红发侍者一直听着她倾吐的姓名，两个人较劲般地沉默，只有下体不断传来暧昧交合的黏腻声。  
最重的那次正好擦过莱因哈特的敏感区域，她绷紧了身体，停下来不再动作。察觉到女王身体的坦诚，侍者做出了反应，他翻过身，将高傲的金发女王压在身下，打开莱因哈特修长笔直的双腿向两边用力按住，带着一股浓烈的妒意撞击进去。  
失去支配权的惊慌来不及占领莱因哈特的理智，被强势贯穿的刺激让她经不住溢出一声娇吟。  
“您可以继续叫吉尔菲艾斯阁下的名字，陛下。”他低沉地开口，“如果您觉得有用的话。”  
挑明的羞辱令莱因哈特浑身发抖，她捶打着身上压制她的陌生男人，企图分开结合的秘处，却勾起对方的冲动，令两个人交织得更紧。  
通透的舒适在红发侍卫鲁莽的行进中逼退着莱因哈特的骄傲，她意识到自己坚贞的意志正在被陌生的男人摧毁，性交的愉悦引诱她向这个男人展露柔情。  
莱因哈特两手拽紧了身下的布料，以此克制自己任何发疯的想法。她想臣服于这个男人，也想杀了他，杀了这个勾结她一起背叛了吉尔菲艾斯、教会了她身体本该从吉尔菲艾斯那儿获得的知识的男人。  
这只是一场为了繁育继承人的交配，是她身为女王延续王朝的责任，不该有任何其他暧昧的情绪掺杂。而莱因哈特的内心越是抵抗，身体就越是配合，红发的侍卫将脸埋在她颈间急促地喘息，粗鲁地撑开她初尝欢爱的下体，在她的穴道里耸动不停。他甚至大胆地将掌心盖在莱因哈特圆润饱满的乳房上，炙热的大手毫无章法地揉捏。  
吉尔菲艾斯都不曾触碰过她的胸脯，莱因哈特惊叫一声，发觉了自己身体淫荡的真相。她低下头，看到红发男人鼓胀的勃起轻易没入她的腿间，根部深红色的毛发勾起她对挚友下流的幻想，伴随着一次次挑逗情欲的翻搅，酸麻感推上她潮红的面颊。  
难以言喻的舒爽充盈莱因哈特的全身，她的血液似乎也在沸腾。高傲的女王有一刻忘掉了自己的身份，忘掉了继承人的责任，全身心都浸淫在这场交合中，感受自己和这个来路不明的红发男人身体上惊人的契合。

金发女王侧躺着捏紧了松软的枕褥，华丽的发梢贴在汗湿的粉色玉背上。红发侍卫压住她的一条腿令她无处可退，搂着她的上肢，急促地一次次捅到底。  
绵软的雪白乳房在侍者有力的手臂上抖动，噬骨的酥麻钻进莱因哈特的四肢百骸。她已经无力掩饰身体的反应，每发出一声媚吟，莱因哈特都无可救药地陷入更深的自责。她是属于吉尔菲艾斯的，身心都该属于吉尔菲艾斯的……却让挚友之外的人破坏了她的贞洁，教会她放荡，甚至让她享受这场不该延长的交媾。  
而欢愉的惩罚没有结束，红发男人将她翻过去跪趴着，扣住她的胯骨，以最羞辱的姿态占有她。  
这看起来像是强奸，但莱因哈特清楚她的身体已经服从了。无论这个侍者怎样摆弄她的肢体来夺取贪婪的愉悦，被灌输了快感的身子都不会拒绝。  
她麻醉自己这只是那头妖冶的红发令她产生了迷乱的共情，腰肢却不受控制地摆动得更加起劲。  
红发侍者笼罩在她身上，听着女王断断续续地呼唤，忽然按下她高贵的金色头颅，泄欲一般粗野地撞进她的下体。  
冷傲的女王颤抖着高潮了，红发侍卫沉默地一言不发，冲动地射在她的身体里。  
“陛下，我不是吉尔菲艾斯阁下，所以让您看一眼的资格都没有吗？”侍者压低了克制地喘息，“哪怕我愿意代替吉尔菲艾斯阁下，为您献出生命？”  
温热的液体顺着莱因哈特英挺的鼻梁滑下，只有一个吉尔菲艾斯，和谁都不是吉尔菲艾斯，她太清楚不过了。而独尊的女王不允许有私情，这是吉尔菲艾斯不能活下去的另一个原因。  
“……你是你，是我孩子的父亲。”金发女王趴着说出这句话，随后痛苦地闭上眼。  
女王似乎卸下了一贯冷硬的态度，对他流露出本质的模样。除了吉尔菲艾斯，或许他是此刻最接近莱因哈特真心的人……红发侍者忍不住轻抚她裸露的肩膀，情欲在她细腻的雪肌上留下欢爱的潮红痕迹。  
莱因哈特动了动，没有甩开男人的手。  
“你叫什么？”  
“我叫齐格弗里德，陛下。”  
红发男人的声音幽幽传来，一夜的缠绵，似乎让他的声线更接近了莱因哈特记忆中的吉尔菲艾斯的声音。  
金发的女王撇开脸，她紧皱的眉头分明在说不愿意再看到面前这个代替了吉尔菲艾斯与她诞下后代的男人。但她也同样没办法对这个有了水露之缘的红发男子狠下杀心，更何况他和吉尔菲艾斯有着一样的俗气名字。  
“你走吧。”  
她轻声命令，又恢复了些清醒补充：“趁我改变主意之前。”  
“您要怎么和其他人交代？”  
“我会说是我杀了你。”  
“您这么说，就已经是杀死我了。”红发侍者笑了一声，听不出情绪。  
“你不能留在这里。穿过枫树林，有个镇子……不会有卫兵查到那里。”  
“……我知道了。”红发侍者翻上窗台，最后看了一眼耀眼的金发女王：“如果我活下去了，我还有机会见到您吗？”  
莱因哈特避而不答，背过身去等待红发男子的离开。  
夏末的风将树枝刮进女王的寝宫，木纹面罩被挑落在地发出清脆的磕碰声，红发侍者迎着风一跃而下。  
被扬起的红发抽动的心绪牵引莱因哈特奔向窗台，却见轻盈落地的红发男子被面罩所遮住的是一张俊朗的脸，那正是令莱因哈特魂牵梦萦、绝不会认错的挚友——  
“吉尔菲艾斯？！”  
吉尔菲艾斯没有听见她的呼唤，或是没听明白她的呼唤。他只是仰起头与她对视，深邃的碧蓝眼眸在拂晓的星空下熠熠生辉。  
他招了招手，将手上的物件置于唇边轻吻。那是莱因哈特一直佩戴于胸口的挂坠，不知何时被对方取走，此时似乎在刻意挑衅莱因哈特，取了她的贵重物件，记得要找他去讨回来。  
莱因哈特愣了愣神，不由一笑，忽然被柔风吹散了浑身的桎梏。  
之后吉尔菲艾斯消失在枫树林中，留下一道炙热的火红身影。


End file.
